


The Final Demise of The Darkness

by Golden_Loyal_Artist, High_Lady_Lot



Series: Light Within The Darkness [1]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Cute, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Foldipo, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Loyal_Artist/pseuds/Golden_Loyal_Artist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Lady_Lot/pseuds/High_Lady_Lot
Summary: A new darkness arises. The danger knights are in for a new, dangerous adventure. Secrets will be revealed and the gang will face old acquaintances and new foes. Join the danger knights while they battle against a new darkness in a quest to return the peace to the three kingdoms.
Relationships: Alianor/Iridian (The Letter of the King), Foldo & Piak (The Letter for the King), Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Iona & Jaro (The Letter for the King), Jussipo & Piak (The Letter for the King), Lavinia/Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King), Viridian & Iridian (The Letter for the King)
Series: Light Within The Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. A Twist of Fate

Piaks pov:  
Today is the day! The day where we are going to become real knights. I’m so excited, but somehow it just doesn’t seem right. We are not complete and we will never be complete again. Jussipo… My brother lost his life for this goal, to become a knight. But now I am standing here as a knight while he should have been here, right next to me. I know he’d be proud of me. Maybe a little annoyed over the fact that even I got to recieve this title, but proud nevertheless. He has always been proud of me in a way. He just didn’t like to show it in public, but that was okay. I know he always wanted what was best for me. After all, that is why he jumped in front of me the night everything went dark.  
Every week I try to visit his grave, telling about my days, but just doesn’t feel the same. Not just for me, but I noticed that his lack of presence affects the whole group. Arman is more serious than ever, trying to show us that he is fine, when in real life, he is just as hurt as me. Tiuri and Lavinia have mostly been comforting each other, Lavinia being there more for Tiuri as she herself hadn’t known Jussipo for that long. And then there is Foldo. I don’t get Foldo. When my brother died, he was devastated. crying, holding on to his body, but now he is just an emotionless shell of a human being. Drained of all emotion. He tries though. Tries to laugh with us whenever Arman makes a funny comment about Tiuri. Tries to show interest when I come to show him my newly taught sword fighting skills. But, whenever he thinks none of us are paying attention, you can see it in his eyes. The grief still is lingering there. We all suffer in different ways.  
But today is a day for celebration! We will all be knighted by queen Alianor. And after I become a knight I’m going to visit Jussipo. Because even if he isn’t really with us, he will always have a place in my heart. 

\-----

Authors pov:  
After the ceremony and many congratulations from those present, Piak finally found the time to ride the short distance to Jussipo’s grave. The celebration feast would have to wait for a bit.  
Piak rides through the forest after having told the others that he will be gone for a bit. As he ties his horse to a tree, not far from the clearing where his brother’s grave lies he thinks back to the reactions of his friends when he announced that he had to leave for a bit. They all got the underlying message: that he would visit Jussipo after the events of that day. They gave him their best smiles, telling him to say hi to Jussipo for them. 

Piaks pov:  
As I walk towards the clearing, I spot something strange. Wait, is there someone already there? I have never seen anyone else at his grave before. Who is this person? I have a strange feeling about this. That feeling doesn’t get any better, as I can’t make out any of the person's features underneath the heavy black hood they are wearing. As I near the grave, I start to slow down, keeping my steps quiet. I decide to wait and see what happens, all the while standing hidden behind one of the trees around the clearing. I can’t really see what the strange figure is doing. But suddenly there is a burst of darkness coming from Jussipos grave. I can’t believe my eyes. My brother’s body is rising from his grave, surrounded by darkness. His body limp as it floats in the air, not a meter above his now empty grave. After a few seconds, he settles on the ground next to the disturbed stones we all had placed there before. What in the world is happening? Is Jussipo….? I can hear a distant voice, seemingly talking to my dead brother’s body.  
Suddenly I see Jussipo’s chest moving and his eyes pop open. I am so shocked, how is this possible? He is dead, right? Pure panic fills my mind. I totally forget about the fact that I was still hiding behind a tree. I take a step back. I hear a tree branch snap and freeze. Both Jussipo and the strange figure turn towards me. I see the figure say something to my brother while handing him his sword. He starts walking towards me, sword drawn. My eyes widen.  
“Jussipo?!”, I ask.  
“What is happening, how are you here?” Jussipo keeps walking towards me, his eyes are totally blank. He doesn’t seem to recognize me. I slowly start to walk backwards, trying to get through to him.  
“Jussipo! It’s me, Piak! Your brother!” I plead. His knuckles turning white while gripping his sword tightly. I stumble back to where I think I left my horse. Suddenly I trip and fall to the ground. Jussipo hoffers above me. His sword high above his head ready for the fatal blow.  
“Kill him, PROVE YOUR LOYALTY TOWARDS YOUR MASTER!!” yells a distorted voice in the distance.  
This is it, I am going to be killed by my own brother after just finding out that he is back, alive.  
“Please, Jussipo!” I whisper to him while looking him in the eyes.  
Suddenly I see recognition in his eyes and with a strained voice he says, “Run Piak…. RUN!” I scramble off the ground and run towards my horse. I jump in the saddle and tell my horse to ride as fast as it can back to Unauwen. As I look back over my shoulder the mysterious figure and my brother have disappeared into thin air.  
I ride into town, looking for my friends. There!  
They were sitting outside a tavern. I ride up to them while shouting, “Guys, Guys!”.  
“What is it, Piak?” Arman askes, annoyed. I feel faint. This is so much to take in, in one day.  
I try to get off my horse while saying, “He’s alive! Jussipo… He is alive!” I can hear faint voices calling out for me. Then the whole world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> We hope you guys enjoyed our first chapter. We are both are big fans of the franchise. We were not okay with the ending and decided to take matters in our own hands. So here you go! We will try to upload once a week, maybe more, depending on our schoolwork.  
> For the record we are two people from The Netherlands. We apologize for any misspellings. English is not first our language.
> 
> Please comment if you like this story!  
> Until the next chapter!


	2. The Darkness Stirrs

Jussipo’s pov:  
‘Jussipo’, I recognize that name. I had heard it plenty of times before. A scream in a castle hallway, a pain in my side. I know the voice that scream had belonged to. Could feel my heart ace with memories that came with it. Memories that were hidden in a darkness.  
And then that small boy said it, “Jussipo”, with so much panic and desperation in his eyes. That darkness seemed to clear away, just for a moment. Long enough to clear my mind. Long enough, to realize I knew that boy. Had known him my entire life. Piak, my little brother.  
I realized what I was doing. What I was being forced to do by that darkness. The darkness that was already clouding my mind, I realized with no small amount of horror.  
Talking was difficult, but I had to, I would never forgive myself if I didn’t.  
“Run Piak… RUN!”  
My brother scrambled away, and I hoped it was enough. Enough to get him out of here. Before the darkness seemed to crash over my soul once again. 

\-----

Jussipo’s pov:  
I woke up with a pounding headache. I try to reach for my head, but when I raise my hands I feel something cold and constricting. I open my eyes and look down. There are metal chains secured around my wrists that are connected to the wall behind me. A faint light on the other side of the door illuminates the room. I try to sit up, but every time I move my head, flashes of pain shoot through my head. All my attempts to get into a more comfortable position stop when I hear a voice coming from behind the door.  
“Oh you're finally up, I see?”  
I snap my head up towards the sound, immediately regretting it when I feel the pain again.  
“Where am I and who are you?”, I ask. The dark figure walks towards me. There is a strange aura coming from it. His presence seems to snuff out the already small amount of light in the room. Prison, seems a better word for it.  
“Don’t be scared boy,” it says in a voice that is neither male or female, old nor young.  
I try to get away from him, until my back hits the wall. I wince, the cold of the damp wall settling in my back.  
“You are here to serve me. Do my bidding.” the dark figure says. Suddenly I remember what happened before, Piak! “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” I scream at the figure.”What did you do to my brother?”  
“You were supposed to kill him, but you were too stubborn. I suppose we’ll have to work on that for my plan to fully work.” It replied. “But, until then, I’ll have to do with you like this for now.”  
Plan? What plan is it talking about?  
“You’re probably wondering what plan I’m talking about right? Well you see, I can control you wherever I want and whenever I want. Those are the perks of bringing someone back to life.”  
Panic like I had never felt before creeped up my body while it went on. “You will help me become ruler of the three kingdoms, and you will kill your friends one by one, ” it exclaims while it starts to laugh.  
“I will never hurt my friends!” I say.  
“Oh, you most certainly will. Allow me to demonstrate....” When it says that it snaps its fingers and I freeze. I can’t move my limbs. It chuckles, and reaches out to touch my face, caressing it. I try to pull away but I can’t.  
“I can control you, remember. You will follow my orders, no matter what you try.” It says while standing up and making its way to the cell door. Without lifting its hands, the door swings open. It doesn’t surprise me as much as it should have. It pauses in the doorway, its back facing me.  
“I will be back later, don’t worry, but for now,” He turns around, and although I cannot see it’s face beneath the shadows, I could have sworn it gave a mocking smile as it says, “Enjoy your new home.”  
The door slams shut and I slump back against the wall with a heavy sigh, all my limbs are under my control again. I don’t want to kill my friends! Not Piak or Arman, Tiuri, even Lavinia is someone I have begun to care about. And Foldo, my sweet Foldo.... How could I ever live with that. No! I will never do that. I will fight with my very being against doing so. I have done it before, I will not kill my friends! Never!  
But I’m so tired. My eyelids feel heavy and soon I fall into darkness yet again. 

\-----

Foldo’s pov:  
Piak came riding into town panicked, screaming. When we all reached him, he stammered something before falling unconscious, “He’s alive! Jussipo… He is alive!”  
What? No. This can’t be true, Jussipo can’t be...alive. We buried him on that hilltop ourselves.  
I look at Piak who is beginning to wake up again after we pulled him from his horse and carried him to one of the inns in the town. He quickly sits up and starts a whole story about how he was visiting Jussipos grave, and that there was a strange figure. How it was Jussipo who tried to kill him and saved him at the same time! It was so confusing and when I looked at the others I could see that they were not really convinced.  
“Piak,” Arman begins to say, “I think you hit your head or something. Let’s...“ but Piak interrupts him. “No! I will show you! It’s gone, he is gone!”  
I know he is not going to let this go so I say to the others, “Let go guys. It wouldn’t hurt to look.”  
I don’t want to go there, not with those painful memories connected to that place, but we have to. If there is only a small chance that Jussipo is alive, I want to find out.  
The others eventually agree to visit the grave. We ride through the forest and when we arrive at the clearing my mind stops working. Jussipo’s grave is destroyed and his body gone.  
I sink to my knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Second chapter has arrived! We once again hope you will enjoy reading our story. This chapter contains some background info, that will be important for following chapters so keep that in mind. Next chapter will probably be uploaded at the end of the week!
> 
> Until then!  
> The Authors


	3. Friend or Foe

Foldo pov:   
I still couldn’t get a grasp on it, even after Piak’s explanation. Ever since I laid my eyes on the abandoned grave, my body doesn’t react to anything, my mind completely elsewhere. For some reason I don’t feel completely happy. But I should, I just found out that Jussipo is alive or alive again? But it’s hard. Hard, because I, we, were all still grieving over him. And hearing he was taken, possessed even, by something…   
It was also hard, I realised, to not completely break down in front of my friends. But there was no time for that at all. Not when we had to figure out what to do next.   
I look at the faces of the rest of the group. I feel horrible for Piak, I can’t imagine what he must be feeling, seeing your brother, alive for the first time in months. And then he tries to kill you. If it were me, I would not have taken it that heroic.   
“What do we do? We have to get him back!” Arman being the first to break the silence.   
“Of course we have to get him back, but how do you suggest we find somebody who just poofed away somewhere?” Levinia asks, looking at Tiuri for support.   
Piak adds, “And how are we gonna handle something that can bring others back to life?”  
I am still looking at the disturbed grave, Tiuri trying to calm everyone.   
“I don’t know how we’ll get him back but-”  
“It doesn’t matter how we get him back.” Everyone gets quiet as I speak up. My gaze finally leaving the grave and looking at my friends. I stand up and say, “We all have our reasons to want him back. As friend, as family or...” I look down, frowning. “But it doesn't matter. All that matters, is that Jussipo is not here with us, but with something WRONG. And it doesn't matter how difficult it might be, but we will get him back.”   
I look every one of them in the eye, seeing my own determination reflected in theirs.   
Suddenly Arman says, “Wait, does this mean Lavinia didn’t defeat the darkness?”   
We all look at each other, “Oh no, we should report back to queen Alianor and Prince Iridian.” I say. We all mount our horses and start riding as fast as we can towards Unauwen.   
Please hold on, Jussipo, we’re coming for you! Hang in there my love!

\-----

Somewhere deep in the forest between Unauwen and Dagonaut.  
Iona pov:   
We set up camp here a few months ago. After the death of Prince Viridian the remaining soldiers split up. Spreading all over the two kingdoms. The red riders under Jaro’s command kept close to the person who took Viridians place at the head of the legions. If you could even call it a person. It’s a dark figure surrounded by dark magic. It give me the creeps whenever I’m around it. I always join Jaro when he is summoned at the hideout, a big fortress in the darkest part of the Wild Forest. There, in the throne room, the ruler sits. You can’t see its face when it speaks. Its voice seems to echo through the room.   
Jaro doesn’t like it much either, but he made a vow to the darkness to serve till the end of its ruling. 

Today we’ve been summoned again and after shortly arguing with Jaro to let me come with him (he never wins), we approach the gigantic front doors guarded by blank faced guards.   
They give off an odd vibe. Just like the fortress itself. I keep my hand in casual reach of my dagger, just in case.   
“What exactly are we doing here? I ask Jaro. “I thought we were supposed to be on border duty for the time being. Not that I mind getting another job assigned to us, of course. The borders have nothing entertaining to provide.”   
He looks at me for a while before answering, “I have been summoned to see the newest weapon of the dark lord. And because you wanted to come with me so badly,” he gives me a sneer, “you are going to see it too. Just don’t say a word and let me do the talking.”   
The guards let us enter the throne room, as we walk forward I make sure to remember where all the guards are stationed in the building, where all the windows and possible exits are, just in case we need a fast exit.   
We reach the middle of the room and Jaro motions me to a stop. Seated before us on a black throne is the Dark Lord. I try not to stare at it for too long, because Jaro told me once that the last person to do that didn’t leave the building alive. Then there's a voice, “My loyal servant, you have come! And you brought your apprentice with you, I see. Welcome, Iona, to the Palace of Terror. “  
I didn’t want to know how it already knew my name.  
“You must be wondering why I summoned you.” it asked.  
Jaro answers: “Who am I to question you, my Lord?” And he gives a shallow bow, his face grim.   
“Well spoken, Jaro. My other generals have already seen my latest addition to our army. I figured it would be in your best interest to be informed about it as well. I have been experimenting with my newfound powers.”  
I could feel a shift in the air. One that I don’t particularly like. It waved its hand to the side, where a door opened.   
“Come and introduce yourself, my Dark Knight.”  
My heart skips a beat as I see who, exactly, just entered the room. “Jussipo?” I whisper.   
He doesn’t respond. Jaro gives me a look that tells me to be quiet.   
The Dark Lord approaches Jussipo, who just stares blankly into the room.   
“He can hear you, you know. He just can’t answer. I control his very being whether he likes it or not. And the best part is the agony he has to go through, trying to fight for control over his own body, knowing he is mine to do with as I please. His own mind won’t hold out forever either. Over time, he will be completely under my command.” It reaches a hand out to caress Jussipo’s cheek, dragging his finger down to his neck. The sheer possession in that movement sending shivers down my own spine.   
“I can still smell his fear through the control. Simply delicious, my pet.” It goes on.  
I try to hide my disgust.   
I can feel Jaro’s body tense up beside me as he reacts, “Mylord, quit an accomplishment, but may I ask why you bothered to summon us for this?”  
“Very good question Jaro, well Jussipo here” he waved his hand at Jussipo who came closer. “Kneel.” Jussipo obeys, his knees hitting the grey, stone floor with a loud thud.   
I am not able to hide my flinch this time, frowning at his puppet on the floor.  
“This is the only weakness the new knights of Dagonaut have. They are my biggest enemies. They have to be destroyed and who better fit for the task than my pretty, new pet?”   
I stand up straight, “What is our part in this plan?”  
“You will lead the hunt for the knights of Dagonaut, since you’ve already had some experience with them. Bring me every one of them, alive! I need them. I want you to inform your crew and get ready to leave at dawn tomorrow!”   
We bow one last time and quickly walk out of the room, leaving for our campsite.   
“Is it just me,” I ask Jaro, “or do you have a bad feeling about this?”   
He grunts his agreement, “Right now, we don’t have much of a choice, kiddo. We’ll have to see what happens.” 

\-----

Jussipo’s pov:  
Through eyes that aren’t exactly mine anymore, I saw them standing in the throne room. They look strangely familiar. The man I know is named Jaro, only because the darkness said so. The girl I only have flards of memories of Iona. I think that was her name: more warrior than girl by the way she carried herself, her chin raised and that fierce look in her eyes. She was someone important to me I think, but somehow it changed.  
Can she help me? I have a feeling I have to get back to someone special, back home, if I ever had one, but where could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Back with another chapter! We've been busy with school, so we're a bit late. But its here. This week we don't have school so maybe we will update twice.   
> Please comment if you like our story! we would appreciate it! 
> 
> Authors


	4. A Lovely Reminder

Jussipo’s pov:

I’m back in my cell. I’d just been sent back here. I think. I wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to stop the shaking. It started as soon as I had control over myself again, the darkness seeming to lurk in a corner of my mind, waiting for another chance to take over again. It terrifies me, how it can control my body. The way he touched me in the throne room, was just…I shudder. I feel disgusted with myself that I didn’t stop him! And I tried, damn it! When Iona walked in, some of the darkness seemed to make room for the memories that came back to me. Just for a moment my mind seemed to clear up. But as fast as they came, they disappeared again and the darkness took over once again, crashing over my mind like a dark wave. What scares me most isn’t the darkness that’s inside of me. No. What scares me most, after hearing what they said in that throne room, is that it’ll make me hurt my friends. The friends that I have so many good memories of. Tiuri, Arman, Piak and Foldo… Is he even my friend, or were we more than that?  
I put my hand in the pocket of my trousers, trying to warm my hands. I feel something in there, what can it be? I pull it out. It’s a leather strap. I remember this. Foldo gave it to me, the night before… Well, the night before everything went to hell.

\--Flashback--  
_  
That was… wow. My heart is beating so hard, I wonder if he can hear it. We smile at each other, I don’t know where to look, what to do with my hands. So I grab my lute and play, the only thing I can think of that can express my happiness after that moment. That kiss.  
“His looks were so alluring.  
Young Foldo’s heart was... purring.”  
“Purring? That’s the best you can come up with?” Foldo asks teasingly.  
“It’s a first draft.” I answer, smiling. “Revisions to follow.”  
Foldo signals me to continue, matching my smile.  
“And their love between them lasted till the grave.”  
We sit in silence for a few moments, doubt slowly creeping up. “Too much?”  
“No,” he says softly, “I like the sound of that.”  
We look at each other, “Can I kiss you again?” Foldo askes, a shy smile on his face. I grin and as an answer, I lean in. Our lips meet and the kiss even better than the first one. Still soft, tentative, as if we had all the time in the world.  
We pull apart again, a comfortable silence falls over us, both of us sneaking glances at each other, the crackling of the fire the only sound between us, Piak still sleeping a few meters away.  
I look up at him, “Do you remember when we were kids and one of us had to go away with their parents for a while?” I ask. He smiles, “We always gave each other a token to make sure we would not forget each other.” He looks at me, question in his eyes.  
I look down, “Could we maybe do that again? For the chance that we will be separated?”  
Foldo just stares at me for a moment, then reaches down to his shirt. He cuts a stroke of his leather vest off with his dagger. When he is done, he gives it to me. I stare at it for a moment then look at him.  
“Since your hair is getting longer and longer, I figured you wouldn’t want it to get messy. You can tie it around your hair when it’s long enough.” He explains.  
I reach for the scarf around my neck and pull it off. I grab his wrist and tie the scarf around it.  
“Now we will never forget about each other.” I say smiling at him. He smiles back at me. We fall into silence again. I play with the strap of leather in my hand.  
“Ssipo, could you maybe teach me to play the lute?” He asks. I look over at him in surprise. “That is the one other thing I wanted to do if we die tomorrow.” I laugh softly.  
“Of course.” I shuffle closer to him, giving him the lute. “We have until sunrise, I suppose. Let’s make the most of it.”  
_  
\--End Flashback-- 

I smile lightly, marveling at the fact that even in this situation, a memory with Foldo can always put a smile on my face. I tie my hair up into a small bun with the leather strap. I can’t remember my hair being long enough to do so, but the small comfort of Foldo being with me makes me thankful for it. Suddenly the door to my cell swings open.  
The dark lord enters, “ It’s time, my pet.” He snaps his fingers and I feel the darkness take over my body. 

\------

The castle of Unauwen

Foldo’s pov: 

We’re standing before the throne room, waiting for the Queen to see us. I absentmindedly trail my hand down to my wrist. I feel fabric and look down. It’s the scarf Jussipo gave me that night. Memories flood my mind. Jussipo… I look at the scarf seeing the letter ‘J’ embroidered into the fabric. A little drop of blood had fallen on the letter. Jussipo’s blood.  
“The Queen will see you now.“ Comes the voice of one of the guards stationed outside the giant wooden doors to the throne room.  
We walk inside the room. Queen Alianor and Prince Iridian are standing before a table at the back of the room. King Fivian is not able to rule at the moment. him being in a state of shock after the whole fiasco with Prince Viridian. Prince Iridian has taken over command over Unauwen while his father is incapable.  
“Knights of Dagonaut, how wonderful to see you all again. You had something to tell me?” Queen Alianor states. We bow, Arman beginning: “Likewise, Your Majesty. We hope you are faring well, you too, Prince Iridian... Your Highness. And, if I may say so, you both look-” Lavinia interrupts him quickly, “Actually, Your Majesties,” she gives an angry look at Arman, “We are in a bit of a hurry. It’s important…” Tiuri takes over and tells them everything.  
I don’t really follow the conversation. I just have my hand around the scarf, squeezing it, like it is the only thing keeping me standing.  
Suddenly the doors to the throne room slam open. We all turn around, look at the newcomer, “Your Highness! Red riders have been spotted at the border of the Wild Forest!”  
“What?!” 

\------

Iona’s pov:

After we got the command, Jaro and I walked back to our place in the camp just outside the fortress, making sure the others packed the necessary stuff for the journey to come, while we informed them about what was to be expected of us.  
Now, we’re all ready. The small band of soldiers under Jaro’s command all packed and ready to go, horses all anxious to get a move on. We were told to be ready at dawn, which I’m pretty sure was already half an hour ago.  
“We were supposed to wait for another party to join us, right?” I ask Jaro annoyed. “Have they ever heard of being on time?”  
“Watch your tongue, kid. You might lose it the next time someone hears you talk like that.” he says while he turns around. A small group of five riders are approaching us. They’re all in black armour and sit on dark coloured horses. You can just feel the wrongness radiating from them. They stop before us.  
The middle one removes his helmet, “I’m General Gestill, commander of this mission. You will be under my command.” I can see Jaro keeping in an annoyed remark at that. “These are my loyal followers. Together we form the strongest and most trusted men of the armies of the Dark Lord. And of course we have the Dark Knight,” The group parts to make room for one more rider, Jussipo. He is wearing all black armor, but he is riding a white horse. “He will accompany us, as you already know. But enough with the chit chat. Let’s move out! ”  
We fall in formation with the new riders and I make my way toward the middle, catching up with Jussipo. This seems like a good moment to get a grip on the situation, while everyone is too busy sorting out their place in the group.  
“So. Finally got tired of everyone’s shit back there?” I get no answer.  
“Can’t blame you, I mean, look at me!” I continue, despite getting no reaction from Jussipo.  
I finally take a good look at him. Dark circles are under his eyes, his skin paler than the last time I saw him in that castle hallway. “What did the Dark Lord do to you to make you act so distant?” I ask, more to myself as I still don’t get an answer.  
“It does make me curious though. What you might do now while under the Dark Lords control.”  
At last, he turns his head towards me. Blank, soulless eyes meet mine. My smile fades away.  
Suddenly General Gestill turns around on his horse, “You girl! Get back in formation!”  
I give Jussipo one last look and then fall back to ride next to Jaro again.  
“You know what’s wrong with him?” Jaro asks.  
I shake my head, “No, He’s just a useless puppet. He doesn’t react to anything I say.”  
We both sigh, “Kid, I don’t have to tell you that this is gonna be dangerous. The Dark Lord is unpredictable. I want you to promise me that if things go wrong, don’t be a smartass and just get the hell out of the way.” Jaro says with a serious tone, keeping his eyes straight ahead.  
I snort, “Yeah right, not gonna happen! You’ll need me in a fight, old man.”  
“I mean it Iona, promise me.” Jaro says.  
I consider it for a moment, looking at Jaro then nod, “Okay, I promise, no need to get your panties in a twist.” Jaro nods, satisfied. We ride on in silence. Why is Jaro so worried? What does he know that I don’t?  
My thoughts get disturbed by the general who speaks up: “Stop wasting time talking, we have a mission to pursue!” He turns around in his saddle, facing everyone.  
“Let’s wreak havoc on those knights”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> We hope you, again, enjoyed reading the new chapter. We also introduced a new character, General Gestill. This is a character for support of the storyline. We plan to develop him in the upcoming chapters. (We also hope you enjoyed the Foldippo scene we put in this chapter. It was a blast to write!)  
> We appreciate your support and comments on our work and thanks for reading!
> 
> -The Authors


	5. Authors Note

Hello dear readers,

Unfortunately this is not a chapter. We realize that it has been a month since our last update. We have been very, very busy with school work and haven't been able to upload.   
We started on chapter 5, but it isn't finished yet. Hopefully we can upload in a week or two. Because the story hasn't ended yet so please let us know what you think of the story so far in the comments and we hope you don't mind the delay!

High_Lady_Lot and Golden_Loyal_Artist


	6. The Battle Between Right and Wrong

Iona’s pov: 

As we ride day and night, small groups of red riders join us. We now form a small army of about 200 riders and Jaro said that there should be a few more groups joining us. It does take some time to get used to riding with such a large group. Especially when all I’d known was working in small ones. However, it is interesting to see what kind of vermin the Dark Lord commands. Some groups seem even more awful than what I’d encountered before. There are murderers, thieves and the occasional psychopath. Those, you can notice by their tied wrists, their commanders not dumb enough to let them roam around freely. I make sure to avoid those groups.  
Jaro is awfully quiet, a frown permanently on his face. Something is bothering him, but every time I try to get him to talk to me, he says I should mind my own business. We are getting close to the Unauwen border. It is already in sight. Horse hooves on the ground sound nearby and a few scouts come rushing over to commander Gestill who is still at the head of the party. I strain my ears to hear what they say.   
“Commander Gestill! A big army of Unauwen and Dagonaut soldiers are waiting for us at the border. They must have spotted us a few days ago,” says the first one to arrive at the generals' side.  
“Just as the Dark Lord suspected,” Commander Gestill answers, “we were to make sure they saw us. Make them panic for a bit.” He turns his horse around to face us and raises his voice: “MEN, the enemy is in sight! They have gathered in an attempt to defend their lands. Well they haven’t had the pleasure to fight us yet… Prepare yourselves for battle, tomorrow we will FIGHT!” He raises his arm in the air, sword in hand. All the men around me raise their arms and yell their support and excitement. I raise my own sword and sound my warcry. Time to see my old friends again. 

\------  
Somewhere across the Unauwen border: 

Lavinia’s pov: 

We’d been riding for about three days now under the orders of Queen Alianor. “Defend the border and eliminate the threat, my loyal knights.” she said. We immediately packed our bags and the following morning we were riding out towards the border of Unauwen, alongside Prince Iridian, who was leading our newly formed army. The army consisted of about 500 men.   
It is a hard journey, everyone is tired, but one of the soldiers told us that it would only be one more day until we would reach the border of Unauwen. That would be where we will wait for the other army, intercepting them when they want to cross. Before we went to grab our belongings, Tiuri asked me if I was sure I wanted to come along. I told him that there was no way in hell I’d leave them alone. I might not be the best with fighting yet, but I’ll help wherever I can. So now, I ride beside Tiuri. Foldo, Piak and Arman behind us. It is exciting. Going on an adventure with my new friends. That doesn’t stop the growing fear that I get with each kilometer we get closer to the border. I can see it on the faces of my friends as well. Even if they try to hide it. I know they’re thinking about what happened with Jussipo.  
We still don’t know what happened to him, but now is not the time to worry about that.   
We are one step away from a war that Jussipo doesn’t play a part in. It is also the first time any of us will actively fight in one. I know it is harsh of me to think about what happened to Jussipo in this way, but I never really had the chance to get to know him. We only spoke once or twice before he died so I don’t share that kind of bond that Piak or Foldo or even Arman shared with him. Tiuri once told me that he heard Foldo in his room at night, crying over the loss of his dearest friend.... Or was there something more between them? The moments I did share with them were usually filled with them glancing at each other or quick, light touches. They were as close as lovers, but never really acknowledged it. They never got that chance.  
Suddenly Tiuri’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts, “Lavinia! We've arrived!” 

Tiuri's pov:

After I warn Lavinia, the whole army comes to a stop. Prince Iridian motions for me and the others to approach him and we slowly ride to the front. When we arrive, Iridian speaks up: "Our scouts say that their army is no more than a day’s ride away from here. We will wait for them here, where we have the higher ground. Tomorrow we will fight and defeat that army once and for all."   
I look up at him. Should I ask? I hesitate for a moment and then ask, "Your Highness, if I may ask why do you want to say that to us? You have your loyal generals who will have much more knowledge."   
Arman hisses at me to shut up.  
"It is quite alright to ask Sir Tiuri.” giving Arman a reassuring smile. “I want to speak to you all, because you are the only ones who know more about the army we will face. And for some reason, I have the feeling that you are the only one I can trust." Iridian says. We make eye contact for a second before Iridian turns his horse around, facing his army.   
"We will set up here for the night. Prepare yourselves and rest well. Tomorrow we will face the enemy and FIGHT!" Iridian encourages his men. The men yell their support for their trusted leader and quickly get off their horses and start setting up camp.   
I think about Iridians words. We were the only ones that he trusted? A bad feeling… that is what I got when I heard those words. Something bad is gonna happen, but what?

\------

The next morning: 

Foldo's pov:

Our army is ready, waiting for the other army to approach the border. To approach us.   
I look sideways, at my friends. They're all there, well except for Piak. He is somewhere at the back line, as safe as he can be. I feel responsible for him ever since Jussipo… I bring my left hand to my right wrist, where his scarf is still tied.   
But this is not the time to dwell on past problems. I know he will guide me through this battle.   
Iridian rides along the first row of our army, his arm outstretched. His sword hits those of his men making a clicking sound. He starts to yell his encouragement, “MEN, THE DAY HAS COME. WE WILL FINALLY DEFEAT THIS ARMY OF CRIMINALS BEFORE US. WE WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE VERY LAST MAN OF THEIR ARMY HAS FALLEN. BECAUSE WE WILL NOT LET THEM PLUNDER OUR TOWNS, ASSAULT AND KILL OUR WIFES AND CHILDREN. TODAY WE WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL. NOW ARE YOU WITH ME?!”   
The whole army erupts into war cries. Our army is out for blood and we are going to get it.   
Iridian takes his place at the front of the army. He is the first one to slam his sword pommel to his shield, the sound slowly becoming louder as the whole army follows his lead. These war drums a reflection of the beating heart of an army, ready to strike.   
While Iridian was holding his speech, the commander of the red army was doing the same for his army. I let my eyes trail over the first line of their fighters. in the middle you could see the highest in rank. They wore different kinds of armor, making them stand out. There was one with full black armor, a Black Knight. He is the only one with a helmet on, disguising his identity. Not that I would recognize him, but I had the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. 

Suddenly I see the Red Army come into action. The first few lines of riders start a full on gallop towards us.   
Iridian stops his drumming and screams his command, “TO WAR!!!” and then he is charging down the hillside, the army echoing the words and riding with him. And so it begins. 

I slice men left and right, blocking every sword that comes in my way. Arman is right next to me slicing his way forwards. Our horses forgotten the moment we stepped off to fight better. We are both a long way from our lives as young boys who ran around our villages, playing with wooden swords.   
Our army is gaining ground and the Red Army is getting smaller and smaller. I try not to think too much about those who have fallen. Friend or foe.   
I don’t know how long we're going at it, but it seems that we are winning! I can hear Iridians voice, shouting commands rising above the fighting sounds.   
I start to notice that Arman and I are getting closer to the group of commanders of the Red Army. I realise Tiuri is not at our side anymore. I hope he’s at least near Iridian.   
The Black Knight is slicing at our men. He is a good fighter, that much I can admit, but that fighting style… I know it from somewhere.   
I shake my head, clearing my head while I block another sword coming my way. It will not be much longer before we will win this battle.  
I stop fighting when a chilling wind makes its way across the battlefield.The sounds of swords clashing comes to a halt and a silence falls over both armies. My neck hairs rise, and not because of the deadness of that wind. My whole body is telling me to run, as far and hard as I can, but then I hear a low voice echoing over the battlefield. Everyone looks up at the darkness spreading over the battlefield. I can’t make out what it is saying, but it sounds like some sort of spell.   
Then surprised screams can be heard. I turn towards the sound horrified to see them coming from our own ranks. Our army is attacking itself.   
“FOLDO, WATCH OUT!” Arman pushes me out of the way, blocking the sword of the Dark Knight, whom I didn’t notice approaching. I quickly turn around and join the fight. It is Arman and me against the Dark Knight. We are slowly gaining ground on him when Arman gives a hard blow with his sword onto the helmet of the Knight, making it fall off his head. Arman and I look at each other, grinning. We turn back to the knight. He has his head bowed to the ground. We can see part of his black hair framing his face. The other half is put up in a short ponytail with a… Wait. The Knight lifts his head and I can see his lifeless dark eyes as he looks at me. I hear Arman curse beside me.   
“This can’t be…” I whisper, “Jussipo?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> We are finally back! We know it has been a while but we are totally back in business! We had a lot of fun finishing this chapter and started writing the next already! We both have found our motivation and inspiration back and hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!   
> We will return soon!
> 
> The Authors


	7. The Darkness Takes Over

Tiuri’s pov:

I have been fighting by Iridians side for most of the battle when slowly everyone stops moving. I still have my sword drawn, ready for another attack, but it doesn’t come. Everyone's focus is on the darkness looming over the battlefield. There is a voice seeming to whisper in your ear. I recognize the words. It is the old Eviellan language, but I don’t know what it means. There is movement at my right side, and I can barely position my sword in time to block the attack of a soldier. Wait, this was a soldier of our army! A soldier who was supposed to be on OUR side.  
“What are you doing?!” I try to block his attacks, but he won’t stop.  
I jump a few meters away, trying to keep my distance so I might be able to reason with him.  
“Stop this, immediately! I’m on your side, see?” I say as I point to the weapon crest on my chest. His only reaction being another swipe with his sword at me.  
If we keep it up like this, I will be forced to kill him.  
He gets past my defense and uses his elbow to make an attack. He hits my cheek and I’m thrown off balance, falling to the ground. I don’t dare look at what, or who, I might have landed on. He raises his sword above his head, readying for the killing blow. I grab for a shield that lies at my side and slam his sword away when it comes down. The sword flies out of his hands and I use the opportunity to stand up again. Even without a weapon, he charges at me. In a panic, the only thing I can do is raise my sword at him. It goes through his stomach, stopping him in his tracks. He slides off my sword as he hits the ground with a grunt. The sound etching itself in my memory. His blood pools around him, blending with that of the others around him already dead. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why would he attack like that?  
The voice of Prince Iridian snaps me out of my thoughts, “Sir Tiuri! Our army has turned on itself! We have to leave!”  
I look at him in shock. Leave? We can’t just leave! What about Arman and Foldo? We lost sight of them in the fray, what if they are still alive and need our help?  
“What about Arman and Foldo? I won’t leave them to die!” I say while blocking another sword of a so-called ally. Iridian looks hesitant, “Well where are they then?!” He says while fighting off the enemy. I quickly scan our surroundings. There are dead bodies everywhere and the few men who are left that aren't affected, are quickly losing the battle. Life after life is lost. Suddenly I see a helmet flying through the air. When I look for its source, I see Arman and Foldo grinning at each other. They are fighting a knight in full black armor. His head is bowed.  
“Your Highness, over there!” I point at Arman and Foldo’s direction. We fight our way towards them with the few men we have left. When I lay my eyes on Arman and Foldo again, I am in shock. That was Jussipo standing there with empty eyes, staring at Foldo like he’s a stranger.

Foldo pov: 

I can’t stop staring at Jussipo. He is right there. Yet it seems like he’s not. I recognise nothing of the guy I have known for years behind those cold eyes. My eyes scan him from head to toe. But there... The band in his hair… It is mine! I gave it to him, like he gave me his scarf. I know for sure his hair was down when we buried him so… Does he remember who gave it to him? Does he remember… me?  
Through the loud thoughts in my head I am somehow able to hear Armans voice, “So Piak was right. You ARE back.”  
Jussipo looks like he didn’t hear anything but quickly straightens his posture, sword at his side. I feel Arman tense up beside me. I take a step back and grip my sword.  
“Don’t worry young knights. He won’t do anything unless I command him to.”  
I snap my head in the direction of a voice and see a figure clad in dark, scale like armour approach Jussipo’s side. Their presence alone seems to bring darkness, shadows curling around them. No light reflects in the black crown that sits on top of the hood they’re wearing.  
I hear panting beside me and look over. Tiuri, Prince Iridian and a few of our men have made it to us. I turn back towards Jussipo and the dark figure, “Who are you? And what have you done to Jussipo?”  
The dark figure lets out a low laugh, “I am The Dark Lord, and this handsome little thing here,” a wave of disgust washes over me as they reach out with a talon-like finger and charresses Jussipo’s cheek while it continues, “is my most loyal servant.”  
“DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM.” I hiss through gritted teeth. The Dark Lord just laughs, “Oh dear knight, can’t you see? He likes it.”  
I look Jussipo in the eyes, searching for some sort of sign that he in fact didn’t like the touch.  
“Ssipo…” I say softly. “Ssipo please…”  
Then I see a little flicker in his eyes. An emotion expressing...desperation? It was there for not more than a second, but it showed me that Jussipo wasn’t gone completely. He was still in there somewhere. The hairband being proof of that.  
The Dark Lord gives another laugh. “That was simply adorable. Adorably pathetic.” he adds sharply. “You must be the special boy I saw when I looked into his mind. What lovely memories were attached to your being. So new and pure.”  
My heart breaks at his words. My body fills with dread at the realisation of that violation of Jussipo’s memories.  
“Ssipo, I know you’re still in there! It’s me, remember? Foldo! Your Foldo!” I desperately say to him.  
“Foolish boy. Your love is not here anymore. The only thing he does is listen to my words.  
“Let me demonstrate,” they say. They turn to Jussipo and command, “Kneel.”  
I flinch at the impact of Jussipo’s knee on the ground.  
“Grab your dagger,” he continues.  
What is he up too? He isn’t gonna make Jussipo hurt himself right? He made his point quit clear. Watch on with growing concern.  
“He obeys my commands that easily .” they say as they face our group. “Let’s make it a little bit more… How do you say this? Ah yes, exciting!”  
No, he can’t hurt Jussipo. “We get it, now stop!”  
“Stop? But the fun part is coming now…” I can feel them smiling as they turn back to Jussipo. “Slice your hand open, my dear servant. Make it nice and deep.”  
The others around me all start protesting. But I can only watch, wide eyed as Jussipo does just that. Not even flinching as he drags the blade of his dagger over his skin, leaving a long, deep gash in his palm. Blood wells up and quickly gushes out of the wound, dripping on the ground.  
“Perfect,” The Dark Lord says. Jussipo’s eyes are emotionless. He just stares ahead.  
“Fight it Jussipo, fight him! I know you're somewhere in there. I know you remember me, us. Think of how we met. Think of Arman, Tiuri and Piak. We are all here, Lavinia too. We haven't forgotten you!” He doesn’t respond so I continue, raising my arm, “Remember that night at the campfire where we gave these to each other? You are wearing my headband! I know you remember who gave it to you! Now please Jussipo tell me who gave it to you?”  
Jussipo’s body starts to shake a little like he is fighting himself. Then, in a very soft voice he stutters, “F-Foldo?” It’s working!  
“Yes! Yes, it is me! I gave you the band, just like you gave me this scarf. It was a reminder of each other. Of what we promised. That we wouldn’t forget each other.”  
Jussipo nods slowly, then suddenly Jussipo is harshly pulled back by the Dark Lord.  
“I can’t let you do this! He is mine! Your attempts are useless.”  
Jussipo seems to be under the control of The Dark Lord again. But I can see he’s fighting it. His body twitching in a way that tells me he’s trying.  
The Dark Lord hisses, “Do not defy me! You will obey! Let your walls down, let me back in control!” But Jussipo keeps struggling.  
“You can do it Ssipo! Fight it!” I add. The others calling their support, weapons still ready for the moment they have to strike.  
“Oh, there it is…” The Dark Lord suddenly says calmly. “There is the memory that might ruin it all.” Wait, what are they talking about? This can’t be right.  
The Dark Lord starts laughing. First softly, then loud. I can only describe it as maniacally.  
“Such a small symbol. But my, what a powerful one! All of it for him, right? Your feelings for him are very passionate, powerful.” They address Jussipo again. “Powerful, but easily destroyed.” Before any of us can react, they grab the dagger Jussipo was holding and slices it through the air.  
“JUSSIPO!!!” I scream. The others calling out as well: “NOOOO!”  
The next thing we see is Jussipo’s hair falling loose, now inches shorter. The leather band that I gave him lays on the ground, cut in half. A wind of darkness rushes towards us, Jussipo’s body going rigid. And then his eyes, his lovely brown eyes, turn fully black. 

Armans pov: 

I grab Foldo before he can collapse, “We need to be prepared for anything,” I say to him. I add in a whisper, “You saw what just happened. He was still in there. He might still be there now. You can’t break down now.”  
That at least put him back on his feet, even if he still looked like he was about to fall apart.  
I dare take my eyes off the scene in front of me. There’s only a small cluster of Prince Iridian’s soldiers left, all standing behind us. The rest of our army... They are just standing there, spread over the field. Eyes black. Whoever this Dark Lord is, he must have done the same to them as he did to Jussipo.  
“What happened Prince? Lost control over your army, huh?” The figure turned towards Prince Iridian. “Your brother lost control just as easily.” I see Iridian’s knuckles turn white as he grips his sword harder. I look at Tiuri and see that we are thinking the same thing when his eyes meet mine: we need to leave this place, and fast. Iridian opens his mouth to say something when I interrupt him, “Blah blah talkeditalk, that is just words. Prove it! Prove that you control our army!” He looks affected by my taunts.  
“You dare question my power, peasant!?” He says, raising his voice. I can imagine his ugly face scowling at me. If he even has a face. He seems very full of himself so let’s see what he has to offer.  
“BEHOLD, THE BEGINNING OF MY ULTIMATE ARMY! MY MOST LOYAL SERVANTS HAVE BEEN GIVING YOUR NOBILITY AND THEIR SERVANTS DROPS OF MY BLOOD.” His voice thunders over the field. “FOR MONTHS, I HAVE BEEN INFILTRATING YOUR RANKS. YOUR DEAR LITTLE BROTHER GAVE ME THE POWER TO TAKE ON THIS FORM. HE WAS SUCH A GOOD LITTLE PUPPET.”  
I look over at Iridian, who has a hurt expression on his face.  
“I HAVE MOST OF YOUR ARMY UNDER MY CONTROL, SO IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU WISH TO SEE MY POWER?! WELL HERE IT IS.” The Dark Lord says as they turn to the standing army. “I command all of you: kneel before your ruler!”  
Every single soldier slams to the ground, hundreds of armoured bodies clanging with the movement.  
The Dark Lord turned around, arms spread wide. He was already rambling on about how great his powers are and all that. I use the opportunity to lock my eyes with Tiuri’s, giving each other a slight nod.  
“We have to go, now!” I hiss at Foldo, pulling him with me as I turn around and run. I see Tiuri doing the same with Prince Iridian, who quickly gets our intentions and calls his remaining men: “FALL BACK! FALL BACK IMMEDIATELY!”  
We start running towards the other side of the battlefield.  
I hear Foldo mumble softly, “No… No… We can’t leave him. I can’t leave him. Not like this.” I quickly reply, “Foldo, you saw that he was still in there somewhere and I also know he is still there, even now. But we can’t help him if we are captured by the Dark Lord. I promise you, we will come back for him and release him from the Dark Lord’s hold. But not now. We just can’t do that right now.“ He seems to understand that, as he starts running faster. I look behind us, to see if we are being followed. We are not… When I turn back I see Piak and Lavinia waving us over to where a few back up horses where stalled.  
We and the remaining men of our army, a dozen at the most, quickly mount our horses and ride away, fast, hearing the faint laugh of the dark lord. I don’t look back a second time. 

Dark Lord pov: 

The little group starts to run away from us. Just as I thought. General Gestill, who had just joined my side, asks, “Mylord should we hunt them down?”  
“No, let them run. We will get them when the time is right. Let them think they have escaped. They will come back.” I say while I turn toward my most prized possession, the alluring Jussipo. I grab his chin and pull it up, so his dark empty eyes are staring at me, “After all, we have something that is very valuable to them right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> We are back with another new chapter! We had a lot of fun writing this one and we hope you enjoy as well.  
> We hope to write the next chapter soon!
> 
> The Authors


End file.
